Embodiments described herein relate to manually-operated blender devices and methods of making and using the same and, in particular embodiments, to such blender devices and methods that can produce, from a manual input of force, a sufficiently high rotational speed (revolutions per minute, RPMs) for certain shredding and blending processes.
Typical blender devices for blending food products include an electric motor coupled, through a gear arrangement, to a rotatable blade held within a container. While electric motors can produce rotational motion to rotate a blade at sufficiently high RPMs to pulverize and shred many food products, such motors require a source of electric power to operate.